Family
by SadaraLochlan
Summary: With his mate and daughter missing, Megatron ponders the past. Warning: Fancharacters


It was early morning over the Atlantic Ocean and young Starchaser was relishing her very first flight. Like her mother Silverrose, Starchaser also transformed into an Earth jet known as the F-14 Tomcat. Less than a week old, Starchaser had already exhibited a rather impulsive nature so Silverrose preferred to restrict their airspace to overseas until her daughter had sufficient practice with flight maneuvers. Mountains and tall buildings could be pesky if one wasn't master of their own flight modes. Starchaser stayed close to her mother for a few moments, but she was growing impatient to try out some aerobatics. She increased speed and breezed passed a surprised Silverrose and disappeared into the clouds above.

"Starchaser, wait!" Silverrose radioed, her normally calm voice sounding a bit more panicked than she would have liked. The telemetry reports from earlier that morning hadn't picked up any Aerialbots or Primus forbid, that annoying Powerglide; but fate had a way of changing things on short notice. As Silverrose accelerated to catch up with her errant child, her radar picked up another jet. It bore a Decepticon signature, which was good news. The bad news was it was Starscream which probably indicated the two females were going to be targets anyway. Unfortunately, Starscream was every bit as good flying aided only by radar as he did otherwise. Starchaser would still be vulnerable and unhidden in the clouds if the purpose of his visit was to engage in a little "friendly fire." Silverrose knew it was bad news when Starscream came to within missile range rather than pulling up alongside her which would have been more likely if he was here just to enjoy the flight. Starscream was not an easy flyer to outmaneuver and Silverrose had to put all her flying skills to use just to keep out of radar lock.

_And unfortunately his null rays short my force field out after the first shot so I'm out my primary method of defense in this mode. Slag! I hate this fragger! What does he want?! No doubt seeing an opportunity to rid himself of two obstacles to the leadership; the mate and the younger daughter of the guy he's been trying to slag for ages now. When will this revolting piece of garbage learn?! And now for the big decision; do I try to lead Starscream away from Starchaser, hoping he'll follow me or do I continue to catch up with her and try to offer her protection there?_

Banking to the right, Silverrose tried to radio back to headquarters, but discovered that either communications were down or the red and silver jet behind her had found a way to jam the signal. Starscream continued his pursuit of her, trailing at an uncomfortably close range. Fervently hoping that Starchaser had registered Starscream's presence as well and had headed back to HQ, Silverrose continued to draw Starscream off. Just as they were approaching land, Silverrose detected that Starchaser was attempting to sneak up on Starscream. Starscream was too good for that though and fired on Silverrose. She plummeted to the ground below and crashed hard, leaving Starscream to deal with his inexperienced pursuer. Slowing down enough so that Starchaser overtook him, Starscream easily got a targeting lock on her and shot her out of the sky as well. Laughing wickedly, Starscream landed near Silverrose, who was trying to fight off her disorientation and struggling to sit up. He aimed one of his arm rifles at her and fired off a blast of his null ray, smirking as the light colored female fell unconscious to the sand again. Starscream was just about to rip her apart when a laser blast shattered the canopy on his torso. Looking up Starscream found himself facing a group of Autobots. Fighting over his perceived right to destroy the female jets wasn't worth risking his own life. He transformed and took to the air. The Autobots could dispose of the females for him.

***

Groaning in pain, Silverrose slowly sat up and powered up her optics. As soon as she could focus clearly she found her daughter, Starchaser still unconscious on a nearby platform. They appeared to be in an Autobot holding cell, but how did they come to be in the custody of the Autobots? It had been Starscream who had pursued them.

_By Primus, this orange metal color the Autobots favor is hideous,_ Silverrose thought to herself, much preferring the purple colored plating of Decepticon buildings.

Silverrose decided not to try and wake her daughter just yet. It would only prolong the unpleasantness of the situation. She tried to radio back to headquarters even though she knew it was futile. She was far out of range and the Autobots likely had some dampening device on unauthorized communications. There was also the added possibility that Megatron would write them off as casualties of war. Decepticons weren't normally known to risk several soldiers to rescue but a few. Silverrose looked over her cell carefully, hoping to locate a weakness in its construction that might hint to a means of escape. She would have to wait until later to explore the cell more carefully as Optimus Prime and a few of his little trained minions had entered the holding area, approaching her cell.

Still groggy from Starscream's null ray, Silverrose attempted to fix Optimus Prime with a furious glare. "By what right do you have us holed up in your little dungeon, Prime! We weren't bothering the pesky humans!"

Prime crossed his arms in front of him, looking rather unimpressed at her vehemence. "I'm expected to take your word for that?"

This time the female seeker's optics flashed brilliantly. "I don't give a frag what you expect! It is the truth!"

Sensing that this conversation was going nowhere fast, Prime changed the subject. "Why was Starscream firing on you? You are fellow Decepticons, are you not?"

"Starscream is on Starscream's side and I fail to understand why it's any of your business. Release us!"

It was at this moment that Ratchet advanced on Silverrose. "Hey! We stopped Starscream from tearing you apart. You might try showing some appreciation!"

This time it was Silverrose's turn to fold her arms. She sighed and looked over at her still unconscious daughter, trying to conceal her worry.

Optimus Prime followed her gaze, concern evident is his blue optics. "She hasn't come around yet?"

Hesitantly, Silverrose shook her head. She wasn't wanting to divulge too many important details about her child. "This…was the first time she's had a taste of Starscream's null rays. She's…very young."

Optimus nodded to Ratchet. The others aimed their weapons at Silverrose while the force fields were lowered and Ratchet examined the unmoving seeker. After a few moments, he exited the cell and informed Prime of his findings.

"Silverrose is correct, Prime. The other seeker is just a baby by our standards, even human standards. She's not even a full week old. Naturally that explains why she's still out like a light. She hasn't been able to develop any sort of tolerance to Starscream's null rays. I'd say she'll bounce back quicker next time; if there is a next time."

"Hmmms…" Prime stroked his facemask. "What else can you tell me about her?"

"According to Teletran One her coding is a mixture of Silverrose's and Megatron's. She's their daughter."

"And that would explain why Starscream was chasing after them. He sees them as two more obstacles in his goal to claim the leadership of the Decepticons."

"Ah terrific, *another* one?!" Bumblebee groaned.

"And not likely to be the last," Silverrose smiled sweetly at him.

At that all the Autobots groaned in unison.

Raising a hand to shush the Autobots, Prime faced Silverrose. "You said you weren't out to harm the humans?"

Silverrose rolled her optics and nodded. "That is correct. I simply brought my daughter out for her first flight. We had planned to restrict our flight patterns to over the Atlantic Ocean until Starscream jacked things up. Now we're here."

"Very well," Prime nodded. "You two will remain here until I decide what is to be done with you."

"Well it's not like you're giving me much freedom of movement right now, are you?" Silverrose said, her voice laden with sarcasm.

The majority of the Autobots followed their noble leader out of the detention area. A few guards remained. Sunstreaker was one of them. He approached the electrically charged bars, keeping a safe distance back and looked Silverrose over.

"You know, I didn't think pink was Megatron's color."

Silverrose whirled around to face Sunstreaker, her face twisted in fury. "Put the car in park asswipe or else pink is going to be *your* color.

Chuckling, Sunstreaker backed off, though not without keeping a watchful eye on his prisoner.

***

Meanwhile, at Decepticon Headquarters, Soundwave had just finished what seemed like the umpteenth scan of the Earth for Silverrose and Starchaser. The incessant tapping of Megatron's boot on the floorplates behind him had become tiresome, irritating, and intimidating a long time ago. Megatron's anger and impatience was reaching volatile proportions and it was only a matter of time until he became unhinged. Tyrannus and Conquest were also in the Control Room and they both glowered back at Starscream suspiciously. Starscream withered slightly under Tyrannus' dark stare, but tried to focus on Megatron instead.

"Still no luck, eh fearless leader?" Starscream taunted sarcastically.

Tyrannus growled and there was the distinctive sound of Conquest's rifle being switched to semi automatic. Starscream stiffened slightly in response. Primus, he hated these two. They were even worse than the father.

Megatron still didn't turn to face Starscream. "You wouldn't happen to know something about their mysterious disappearance, now would you, Starscream."

Starscream said nothing, but smirked at Megatron's back and slipped out the door.

***

Growling with annoyance, Starchaser sat up on the cold metal platform and put a hand over her eyes. She'd been out for a while and it was going to take a moment for her optics to adjust the bright lighting. Sensing her daughter's movement, Silverrose looked over at her.

"How are you feeling?"

"Still well enough to throttle a few Autobots and rip Starscream to shreds. Does that answer your question?" Standing up, Starchaser stomped over to the cell bars and looked around. She scowled when Sunstreaker spotted her and waved mock cheerily. Silverrose chuckled softly at her daughter's spirit. Starchaser looked over at her mother for a second; and then before joining her towards the back of the cell, she focused back on Sunstreaker and pointed at him, then made a cutting motion across her throat with her hand.

"We can't expect your father to attempt to rescue us," Silverrose whispered softly, wanting to keep their conversation quiet and unheard by others. "He won't risk stepping into a trap. We have to try to escape on our own. It is…a very cold and calculating decision, but it is our way."

Starchaser nodded in understanding. "Father doesn't show us much in the way of special treatment. He would likely deem us casualties of war and an acceptable loss." The young jet cocked her head at her mother, wondering something. "Do you doubt that he cares?"

Silverrose bit her lip, pondering her response and pulled Starchaser close, keeping her voice to a hushed whisper. "That's difficult to answer. He cares, but he won't risk a lifetime's work to rescue two soldiers, even if they are family. He still sees us as soldiers, Starchaser; and he expects us to be Decepticons and understand that, even if we may have to be left behind or sacrificed for the cause if need be. There is also the fact that if Megatron attempts rescue than Prime will know that we can be used against him. I don't have to tell you that your father will not permit such weakness on his part."

"Mother, I am prepared to do whatever my father requires of me, but all the same I say we bust out of here and kick some aft!"

Chuckling, Silverrose looked around the cell again. Her children never ceased to amaze her. "I know. We should focus on escaping. I've been looking over the cell and the holding area. There might be a way if we're patient and thorough. My force field can probably protect us long enough to get out of the Ark and airborne, but we must first find a way out of this cell."

Starchaser frowned in thought before whispering. "Can't your force field short the electrical bars out?"

"Not without the force field also being shorted out in the process. We would immediately be fired upon by the guards and the Autobots outnumber us. For now we need my force field intact. I have another idea, but it rests on the Decepticons catching on rather than trying to "fix" the satellite."

Looking over to make sure that the guards couldn't see what she was about to do, Silverrose withdrew a small device from a hidden panel on the inside of her forearm and keyed in a few commands. "Never hide things in your subspace pocket, Starchaser," she whispered. "That's always the first place everyone looks. You have to be creative. And whatever you hide find a way to make it invisible to detection. This thing has a fake signature that makes it register on all scans as simply being part of my arm. This may or may not work. It depends on what and how much the Autobots have decided to jam."

"What's it supposed to do?" Starchaser tried not to be too obvious that she was looking at anything in particular, but she was still intensely curious.

Silverrose took in her surroundings again and seeing that the guards were still a bit out of earshot, she explained that the device harbored a new signal that could communicate with a couple of the Decepticons hidden satellites. They were similar to the Autobot's skyspies in function, but Silverrose had designed them with cloaking devices and also to remain hidden from sensors and other detection devices. Since the signal was new there was a chance that it would reach the satellite and implement Silverrose's commands before the Autobots adapted and jammed it.

"Here goes nothing." She mumbled, activating the device.

***

"Father!" Tyrannus stormed into his father's office. Megatron tipped his head back and exhaled loudly, indicating his annoyance with his eldest child. He knew this was coming and he knew Tyrannus was displeased with his current lack of action regarding his mother and sister. Megatron remained facing away from Tyrannus and allowed his son to continue.

"Are you seriously just going to sit here and do nothing? They aren't just soulless drones you're letting rot in captivity!"

Megatron whirled around to face his son finally and his intense red optics flared warningly. "Do not dare question my actions or lack thereof, Tyrannus! If we attempt to rescue them then the Autobots will know that they can be used against me in the future. I cannot permit Prime to think that my family is a weakness."

"Then let me do it, dammit!"

"NO!" Megatron bellowed, slamming his palms hard on the table between them. "Then what happens if you are called upon to lead? Prime or whoever is leading the Autobots at the time will know your weakness."

Placing his hands down on the table, Tyrannus leaned in close until his face was but several inches away from his father's. Tyrannus was also right pissed and had no problems showing it. "I will worry about that on the day it happens," he said defiantly.

The staredown continued for several long moments before Tyrannus broke the silence. "Do you even want them back? I mean *really* want them back because you're not acting like it."

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!!" Megatron turned and aimed his fusion cannon at an unadorned wall and fired off a lethal blast in a fit of outrage. A large gaping hole smoked while Tyrannus shook his head, unimpressed.

"Feel better?"

Dropping himself into a chair, Megatron stroked his chin in thought. "Leave me."

Tyrannus growled, but complied.

***

With Tyrannus out of his hair, so to speak, Megatron allowed himself to lean back in his chair. Tilting his head toward the ceiling, he allowed himself a long sigh. Tyrannus was still very young and had much to learn about the trials of leadership, especially during wartime. Not all decisions were pleasant and sometimes misfortune befell friends and family as a result of them. Silverrose was a soldier, no different than the rest of them. She understood the risks. Tyrannus needed to learn to put his personal feelings aside on many things, especially if he was to one day lead the Decepticons. Tyrannus was not unlike his mother when she was younger. Megatron had first met her when they were young and she was more impulsive, more apt to act impulsively and on her emotions than she was now. There were some things that only time and experience smoothed out…

***

Before the war…

_Megatron was seated in a corner of a local bar just a few blocks away from the Colliseum. A few empty energon cubes were stacked neatly beside him and a few of his fellow gladiators and trusted friends were seated near him, also downing energon cubes. They were raucously celebrating the day's victories in the Arena and generally enjoying what little free time they had. It was at this time that a light pink and silver female sauntered into the establishment. She was also a gladiator, though femmes were relatively new to the center ring of the Colliseum. She was about to order something from the bar when one of the other males already seated at the bar downed the rest of his drink and stood up._

"_Can you believe they're letting femmes fight in the Arena now?" He announced loud enough for everyone in the room to hear. The room went silent at the sudden distraction, curious to see if the drunk Autobot would continue. "They're even letting them duel against the males!"_

_Silverrose regarded the mech with barely concealed amusement. She hated sexist, misogynist jerkoffs like this. "What's the matter asshole? Afraid you'll get your aft kicked by a femme?"_

_The drunken barfly threw a punch at her which Silverrose easily blocked. Repositioning herself she swept his legs out from under him and tossed his drunken carcass to the floor. Unfortunately, a few of his buddies stood up and faced Silverrose, preparing to finish what their buddy had started. Silverrose had less experience with multiple opponents, but was prepared to do what she needed to to defend herself. _

_Megatron for his part remained in his chair simply observing the unfolding barfight with amusement and interest until a few members of the Autobot's little planetary security details showed up to break it up. The two guards barged into the establishment and fired on the two Autobots that were involved in the altercation. Reacting instinctively, Silverrose raised her force field and when the force field repelled their weapons fire she simply raised her hands, palms out to indicate that she had no intention of starting anything with them. She answered the guards questions and there was the usual argument over who started it and other details._

"_Do we arrest her too?" One guard gestured toward Silverrose._

"_Not unless you want to look like them." She said, smiling sweetly at the battered bodies of the drunken Autobots._

_The other guard frowned with annoyance. "You don't look so pretty right now either."_

"_Nobody told me you were coming. I'll try to look better next time," she retorted sarcastically._

"_You're pushing it!"_

_Silverrose grudgingly decided to back off and headed over to the bar to finally grab a drink while the guards finished up their report._

"_You could have just ignored the Autoclod and saved yourself the nuisance," a gravelly voice emanated from behind her. Megatron wasn't criticizing the much smaller femme, merely curious as to her response. Silverrose turned around to find the infamous and imposing king of the Arena himself and smirked._

"_Now that wouldn't have been much fun, now would it? Besides I needed the workout."_

_He chuckled deeply and leaned on the bar to her left, looking down at the countertop in thought. She watched him intently until he turned his head to look at her. "So…," she said for a moment. "What's your stance on females in the Arena?"_

"_The same as my stance on males in the Arena. Decepticons deserve better than to be used as entertainment for those insufferable Autbots!"_

"_Agreed." Silverrose nodded with an almost wistful smile. She had not expected such an enlightened answer, but she was pleased to have heard an answer other than "yes, I think females should fight in the arena" or the opposing viewpoint. This Megatron thought outside of the box; a refreshing change. "But is there anything we can do about it?"_

_Megatron nodded. "When the time is right."_

_They sat there in silence for a moment and Silverrose stared down into her half empty energon cube until Megatron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come with me."_

***

Startled out of his reverie by his comm unit, Megatron reached over to his console and thumbed the switch. "What is it, Soundwave?"

Soundwave's monotone and heavily synthesized voice filled the speaker. "Sensors have detected one of our satellites moving off its standard trajectory and Conquest has left base without authorization."

"What are their headings?"

"Both are heading for the Ark."

Megatron was silent for several moments. His jaw clenched unconsciously. He simply couldn't believe how this day was so far progressing.

"What are your orders, Megatron?" Soundwave prompted him.

"We cannot risk going after Conquest. It will only attract the Autobots' attention. If she is attempting what I think she is, then she is left to her own devices. Perhaps she will be successful. However, I do want you to send Ravage to observe her. He runs less risk of being detected. Do nothing about the satellite for now. Silverrose once informed me that she made modifications to the satellites so she could control them outside of headquarters. Just monitor activities for the moment. Megatron out."

In a fit of rage, Megatron's fist impacted with the table loudly. "GAH! Damn kids! They're out of control!"

***

Optimus Prime looked over his soldiers around the briefing room table. Some looked disgruntled with the situation, others elated, while still others appeared apathetic.

"I've called you here to discuss what to do about the prisoners. They don't appear to have been causing any trouble this morning."

"You're not really thinkin' 'bout releasin' 'em, are ya, Prime?" Ironhide said incredulously.

"I have considered it."

Groans emanated from all around the table.

"Look, just because we caught them on a day when they weren't stirring up trouble doesn't mean they don't still have to answer for all the atrocities they've committed in the past!" Prowl put forth.

Prime nodded, stroking his facemask thoughtfully. "I'm aware of that, Prowl; but the young one has performed no such evil deeds."

"Yet," Cliffjumper pointed out. "If you release her, she'll go back to the Decepticons and they'll raise her to be just like them."

Ratchet nodded in agreement. "I agree, but for a different reason. Releasing her alone isn't a good idea. At less than a week old, prolonged separation from her mother will likely be much more traumatizing than separation from her father. Her spark was used to constant telepathic contact with her mother for several weeks before it was put in its own shell. It takes several weeks to gradually "wean" the offspring to a more independent and self sufficient state. Releasing one and not the other will be harder on the child than keeping them both locked up together."

"The child is a Decepticon; who cares what happens to it." Cliffjumper grumbled irritably. He couldn't believe he was actually hearing this.

"Yeah, if we release them both, Silverrose goes back to Megatron and they might keep increasing the Decepticons' numbers, which is bad news for us," countered Jazz.

"There's something else though," Wheeljack looked thoughtful. "Have you noticed the Decepticons haven't attempted any sort of rescue?"

"That surprises you?!" Prowl asked, amazement brightening his normally calm features. "I'm sure Megatron just figures he can find another female to help him replace any children he loses to the war. I'm not stunned in the least that he hasn't come for them."

Prime sat back and listened carefully to his officers as they debated. "Hmmms…" he murmured after a moment. "Megatron won't ask for his soldiers back; to him that would be considered a weakness."

"Why wouldn't he just attack though? He's come after us for lesser things, like those renegade Decepticons and the World Energy Chip thingy."

"Because any sort of confrontation or communication with me puts him in a vulnerable position. I could pose terms for their release which would force Megatron to make a decision. A decision he doesn't want to have to make."

Prowl frowned with confusion. "He's already decided to leave them behind though. It's obvious he doesn't care about them. He's already chosen to leave them to their fate rather than negotiate for their release if he actually cared about them. He's basically telling us that the war effort comes before his offspring."

"No one said he was a good parent. Perhaps he's biding his time; waiting to see if they can escape on their own." Prime offered.

Prowl still looked dubious. "So he can have his energon cube and drink it too, eh? Just sit back and wait, hoping they escape. Then he gets his mate and daughter back and he doesn't have to lift a finger or give anything up in the process. That's pretty cold and calculating. What a jerk."

"We'll hold on to Silverrose and Starchaser for now. Dismissed." With that, Prime stood up and exited the briefing room.

***

"_Um Megatron?" Silverrose's voice wavered uncertainly. "Would you come here for a nanosec?" _

_Megatron got up from where he had been seated, polishing his favorite sword. It glistened a bright, shiny silver in the light as its owner strode over to where Silverrose was checking the match roster for the next day's duels in the Arena. Megatron frowned for a moment before his ruby red optics flashed with barely bridled anger._

"_They have us slated to fight each other."_

_Silverrose wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered in spite of herself. "Not the death match, but still… You know I have no chance of defeating you."_

"_Nor do I have any intention of letting you. No one has defeated me. You will not be frowned upon or thought less of," Megatron said, sensing her frustration. He sat back down on the bench and resumed the cleaning and polishing of his weapon._

"_You have no respect for anyone who can't beat you." Silverrose aptly pointed out._

"_You are concerned that the match tomorrow will change things between us?"_

"_That is essentially it, yes." _

"_I said that no one would think less of you and that includes me. I realize that you cannot defeat me, but I have watched you emerge victorious from many difficult matches. You would only lose my respect if you failed to try your best. It is not the death match, Silverrose."_

"_Well, I'll just prepare to wake up in the repair bay tomorrow afternoon then," the light pink and silver jet mumbled sarcastically. "Hopefully no one is foolish enough to bet on me." _

_Megatron growled in annoyance, but did nothing further. He understood that her ego was going to take a very public wounding the next day and he could only imagine her frustration and helplessness. Deep down they both wondered if they had been pitted against each other on purpose by the Autobots. Despite their best efforts, their relationship, albeit not overly serious, had inadvertently become known outside their own social circle. Megatron wouldn't put it past the Autobots to derive much pleasure from pitting two lovers against each other._

_*** _

_The next day, Megatron and Silverrose entered the Colliseum from opposite sides and approached each other near the center. For a moment, the both of them looked up meaningfully towards where the senior leaders of the Autobot government were seated. A few of them fidgeted nervously under their knowing stares._

_The roar of the crowd was deafening, but they tried to drown it out as they locked optics and waited for their opponent's first move. Megatron and Silverrose circled each other warily, each testing the other's patience. Megatron suspected that Silverrose would be even more cautious than normal and he wasn't necessarily expecting the same response that she gave in other matches. _

_Yes, definitely more defensive," he thought._

_Megatron lunged for her, but Silverrose jumped out of the way; and Megatron landed with a heavy thud on the ground. Her only advantage was her greater speed. Unfortunately, speed wasn't likely to help her much here. Megatron was known for many things, including incredible stamina and endurance. It could take her an indeterminable amount of time to wear him down assuming she could remain out of his grasp for that long._

_Getting up, Megatron got up and watched her carefully. The lighter and physically weaker female didn't dare bring him in close. If he got hold of her, the match was over. He'd simply take her out with his strength. She had no idea what she was going to do next. He charged her again which she countered by stepping to the left and throwing a wheel kick aimed for his head. It struck a little lower than she'd been aiming for and caught Megatron in the throat instead. Falling backward, Megatron growled and reached out with his right hand, grabbing Silverrose's left ankle and pulling her leg out from under her. She fell next to him, facing the opposite direction and scrambled to get up. Unfortunately, Megatron still had hold of her ankle. He sat up and dragged Silverrose toward him. She kicked at his chest and face with her right leg, but he eventually caught that one with his free left hand. _

_Producing a blade from her subspace pocket, Silverrose jammed it in Megatron's leg. He let go of her and growled angrily. Silverrose scrambled to her feet and returned the knife to her subspace pocket. Before she could raise her force field, Megatron aimed his fusion cannon at her and fired. Silverrose knew darkness even before her body hit the ground._

_***  
_

_The first thing Silverrose saw when she came to was static before her vision cleared. The medic that ran the Arena's repair bay entered her field of vision upon noticing that she had come to. _

"_How do you feel?" The old mech grunted._

"_Um, I ache all over, but mostly my head hurts. And my pride."_

_The medic chuckled. "Well, then it looks like you're going to live after all. Your friends would like to visit you." He waved them over. "Just for a few moments. I will need to tend to her aches and pains before she will be discharged."_

_Megatron and a few of their mutual friends pulled up chairs next to Silverrose. They all had odd looks on their faces as if they weren't quite sure what to say._

"_What?" She asked curiously._

"_Um…actually…we didn't think you were going to last* that* long," Solarfire stated uncomfortably. "Please don't kick my aft though."_

_Silverrose chuckled, which only made her head swim dizzily. "I couldn't right now even if I wanted to, Solarfire. So how much money did you lose?" She grinned knowingly._

"_Hey!"_

***

Recalling the memory, Megatron of the present chuckled softly. He had been surprised and impressed that she handled the defeat even more maturely than she even though she would. She had decided to laugh about it rather let it become a sore spot between them. She may have lost the match, but she made damned sure he got to walk with a noticeable limp for a few days. No danger of losing any respect for that femme.

***

Some years later…

"_Where are we going?" Silverrose whispered as she followed Megatron down the stairs in the secret underground passageway that led to the hideout he had just set up with his most trusted friends and allies. The stairway was very dimly lit and both Silverrose and Megatron adjusted their optic sensors to compensate for the darkness. When they reached the bottom, Megatron palmed a certain area of the wall and a door slid open before them._

"_Quickly, inside." Looking behind him to make certain they had not been followed, Megatron followed Silverrose into the room and powered up the lights. Silverrose looked around nervously. There was a large table in the middle of the room, a few computer consoles, and a few couches. Megatron retrieved a few energon cubes from a stack hidden from a cupboard and handed one to her._

"_It is a little cramped, I realize," Megatron nodded. Silverrose, like the majority of flyers, tended towards claustrophobia in varying degrees. "It is only for a short time tonight." _

_Silverrose nodded and seated herself on one of the couches in the corner. Megatron sat next to her and looked towards the door. "The others will be here shortly, but first I must tell you what is going on. Shockwave, Soundwave, and I are going to rebel against the Autobot government, along with some of our mutual friends. If we are successful we hope to incite other Decepticons to join us in rebellion as well."_

_Silverrose looked up at the ceiling in thought. "It will be dangerous, but I will help in whatever way I'm needed, you know that."_

_Megatron smiled knowingly. "I'm counting on that because I do need to ask something of you."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I want offspring." _

_The female jet froze in mid sip of her energon cube. After a long moment, she looked up at Megatron. "Offspring. You make it sound so impersonal."_

_Megatron frowned. "I need…want an heir in case something happens to me early in this rebellion. I assured my own father that I would ensure the succession of the Decepticon Empire before I risked my own life in our attempt to overthrow the Autobot government."_

"_And what of me and the child?" Silverrose set her now empty energon cube back down on the table and looked Megatron in the optics._

"_I will not abandon you to raise the child alone. As long as I'm alive, we will raise him or her together. I am aware of the responsibility, Silverrose." He paused for a moment, giving her time to let the idea of becoming a parent sink in and to make a decision. "You should know that I will sire a child on another female if you refuse me. I must have an heir."_

_Silverrose's jaw dropped and she shot off the couch furiously. "Is that a threat?! Or coercion?!"_

"_That's for you to decide, my dear."_

_Megatron easily blocked the slap he knew was coming. Silverrose could be emotional at times and when she was, she could be ridiculously easy to provoke. Typical female. With her though sometimes the fights could be exciting, even arousing, especially now when he needed and wanted something from her. Breaking down her resistance and gaining her compliance was at its most challenging._

_Wrapping his other arm around her waist, Megatron crushed the female to him and kissed her fiercely. She struggled against him angrily at first, but he was always difficult to say no to in the end. Breaking the kiss, Megatron kept a firm grip on the light colored flyer and looked into her blood red optics._

"_If you would control yourself for two seconds and listen to me you'd know that I don't *want* a child with another female, but I will do so if I must. I asked you first because I'd rather you be the mother."_

_Megatron picked her up in his arms and carried her back over to the couch, depositing her on it. Her head was supported by the soft pillows on the end. "Um, our buddies are going to be here soon."_

"_An eternity from now," Megatron joked back before turning more serious. "Now, enable your sparking routine," he commanded. It was only when Silverrose complied that Megatron's demeanor softened slightly and he let his caring for her to come to the surface._

_***  
"A boy," Silverrose smiled at Megatron tiredly. Her sparking routine had just finished its work merging their data files and igniting the new spark. The process had required a great deal of Silverrose's energy and she had no doubt she was going to be forced into recharge soon. The telepathic bond took a little longer to establish itself as the spark needed a little bit of time to become aware of itself. Megatron tried to conceal the wonderment he was feeling. It was difficult to believe and a little surreal knowing they were going to be parents._

They laid next to each other, quietly talking. Megatron even tested the telepathic bond with his new son by touching Silverrose's canopy just over the area where the new spark was housed. He found his son eager to chat, but also rather tired. Shortly thereafter, the others arrived for the first meeting to stage their rebellion; and Megatron interacted with his cohorts, leaving Silverrose to rest on the couch.

***

"_Primus, that's the third victim that little beastie has claimed this week," Silverrose said in disbelief. Megatron joined her, watching the news broadcast on the monitor in his quarters at Darkmount. He frowned. This mysterious creature had been around for several months, claiming victims at random intervals. It seemed to stalk its prey in dark areas or at night. No one knew much about it because it was difficult to see in the darkness it preferred to hunt in._

"_Indeed. I don't want you leaving here unless I'm able to accompany you. I don't want you risking yourself or our son before his spark is transferred to his own bodyshell."_

"_You're joking," Silverrose's optics flashed angrily. "You're gone all the time; either at the Arena or at those resistance meetings. Am I to be caged like some animal?!" She looked around the quarters apprehensively, feeling the walls closing in around her with the anticipation of being cooped up indoors for at least the next four weeks. She understood his reasoning and agreed; but she still didn't appreciate the idea that he wouldn't compromise and reduce the number of meetings he was having a week to take her out for some much needed breathing room. _

"_We have a son to protect! It is only temporary until Magnum's spark is in its own shell. Do *not* disobey me!"_

_Silverrose glared at him defiantly to which Megatron took a few slow, but menacing steps towards her in response. The look in his optics silently dared her to continue with her attitude. In spite of herself, she gasped and took an involuntary step backward as he advanced on her. She knew he wouldn't dare injure her while she still carried his heir's spark, but somehow that failed to make him any less intimidating. She continued to backup, never taking her eyes off Megatron, who silently followed her, his body language intimidating and menacing. Eventually her knees made contact with their recharge platform and she lost her footing, falling back onto it. Megatron took the opportunity to pin her arms down and thrust his face mere inches from hers. He didn't often see fear in her optics and he wasn't hoping to break her spirit because that was one of the things he appreciated about her, but he was worried that she'd do something rash._

"_Our son's safety comes before your freedom, do you understand?!" He growled angrily. Silverrose struggled against his hold. Her inability to break free only served to increase her anger._

"_Mother! Father!" The cries of their son Magnum directed Megatron's and Silverrose's attention to the telepathic bond they shared with him._

"_We've woke him." Silverrose ground out irritably. Megatron ignored her._

"_What is it, my son?" Megatron's gravelly voice was laced with concern. This was part of the reason that Megatron would rather Silverrose comply without challenge, at least in this matter. Through the telepathic bond that Magnum and Silverrose shared at all times, their son, in a wakeful state, was aware of his mother's thoughts and emotions. Megatron worried about the potential repercussions that an overly argumentative and angry set of parents would have on the sparkling's mental and emotional stability._

"_Mother seems terrified right now. You two are fighting again?" Magnum responded matter of factly. Megatron was rather surprised at how calm his son seemed no matter what his parents were going through. He fervently hoped it would remain that way._

"_I am trying to protect you and your mother from outside threats. She is accusing me of caging her like an animal. Your mother is…difficult and obstinate at times."_

"_Forgive me father, but I am at a loss to understand how two people who care for one another can fight all the time."_

_Silverrose shook her head and chuckled. Megatron released his grip on her arms and allowed her to shift to a more comfortable position before sitting next to her and taking her in his arms. He never showed her such affection in public, preferring to keep such personal feelings as private as possible. She relaxed into his arms, taking one of his hands and pressing it to her canopy over their son's spark._

"_That's better." Their son projected through their bond approvingly. "I mean seriously, can't you two talk things over calmly and rationally rather than ripping each other's throats out? You two waste so much energy getting worked up over things."_

_Silverrose chuckled softly. "Ah yes, our son the eternal voice of reason."_

"_You both seem to need one, mother."_

_Megatron shared an amused glance with Silverrose before standing. "I must be going. Stay here and rest with Magnum. I will return later."_

_Sighing in acquiescence, Silverrose watched his retreating back for a moment, then she curled up on the recharge platform._

"_You require so much energy Magnum, sometimes I think you're going to suck the life out of me." She teased good naturedly._

_Magnum chuckled in response and joined her in some much needed recharge._

***

"This sucks aft!"

"Patience, Starchaser." Silverrose watched her daughter with slight amusement and some growing irritation. Starchaser had been pacing restlessly with her own increasing agitation for a while now and it was starting to grate on her mother's nerves. Starchaser came to a stop and faced her mother.

"You of all people should understand how it feels to be confined to such a tight space."

"Oh I do."

Silverrose was about to go on when all of a sudden there was the groan of systems powering down. Silverrose and Starchaser grinned at each other knowingly as Silverrose put up her force field around both of them. The satellite had done its job in overriding Teletran One's security protocols. Unarmed, the two females had no choice but to hope that Silverrose's force field held out until they could find their way out of the Ark and get airborne.

"You must like that watching Autobots bounce off that force field," Starchchaser laughed.

Silverrose grinned as first Sunstreaker, then Sideswipe charge Silverrose and was repelled by the invisible barrier. They landed with a thud on their backs; and Silverrose and Starchaser jumped over them, taking off down the corridor at full speed. As Silverrose suspected, the loss of power sent the majority of the Autobots on a heading straight for the holding area to check on the prisoners and she could hear their noisy footsteps getting louder as they got closer. Fortunately, they were almost homefree and as soon as they hit daylight both seekers leapt into the air and transformed.

Conquest, crouched behind a large boulder nearby, had just been about to implement her plan to free her mother and sister when she saw them tear out of the Ark. Laying down cover fire as a herd of Autobots charged out of the Ark, Conquest nailed Brawn square in the chest. This distracted the Autobots as they were more concerned with Brawn and gave Conquest an opportunity to join the two jets in flight.

***

Megatron entered the Control Room a few minutes after being summoned.

"What is it, Soundwave?"

"Sensors indicate that Teletran One is malfunctioning and the satellite has returned to its normal orbital pattern. Silverrose and Starchaser are en route. Conquest is with them."

"Excellent! Are they being pursued?"

"Negative."

Megatron grinned for the first time that day. "Tyrannus, go and meet your mother. When you return have her sent to me. I want her report as soon as possible."

Tyrannus saluted and enthusiastically moved to carry out his father's orders.

***

"_I wish to formalize our relationship."_

_Silverrose looked up from the book she was reading at Megatron who was leaning casually against the doorframe with his arms folded across his chest. Her look of extreme surprise amused Megatron and amusement danced about in his red optics. Finally Silverrose found her voice. _

"_I'm sorry, you're going to have to speak into my good audio; I thought I heard you propose marriage?"_

_Megatron nodded, becoming more serious as he moved to sit next to her on the edge of their recharge platform. He drew her into his arms and held her close, waiting expectantly. They shared a few long, passionate kisses before Megatron added. "And I expect an answer from you promptly."_

_Silverrose teased the silver and black mech by pretending to think about it for a moment, an evil smirk tugging at her lips. _

"_I could make that an order," He teased back._

"_You wouldn't dare?!"_

"_Oh, but I would."_

"_Well in that case, I have no choice but to accept," she exhaled in mock resignation. They both busted out laughing at that._

_Magnum, who had been listening in via his connection to his mother, had his own input. _

"_You two are sick, you know that right?"_

_*** _

_The formal ceremony was laced with all manner of intricate symbolism. Every action had a subtle or not so subtle meaning that words could rarely express on their own; hence Decepticon bonding rituals contained very little in the way of words. In the case of the Decepticon Emperor or leader, the ceremony was almost always held at the Hall of Leaders just as coronations were. Part of the reasoning was that the Decepticon ruler's new mate could be crowned at the same time. This was a merciful happenstance in Megatron's optics as he preferred not to stand on ceremony; though he knew that at times such formalities could not be avoided._

_The ceremony began after all those who would be attending had taken a spot on either side of the purple carpet laid out from the bottom of the staircase to the entrance to the Hall of Leaders. All guests were made to stand at such an important ceremony._

_The crowd hushed as trumpets sounded off and Megatron, pristinely polished and adorned in a flowing purple cape and the crown handed down through the generations, descended the staircase to stand on the bottom step. It was time. Silverrose appeared as the trumpets died down. She was also sporting a fresh coat of paint and her metal was also perfectly polished. Her long trek down the aisle was punctuated by the beat of a gong rather than the blaring trumpets. She was also dressed in a purple cape, though hers was much longer and trailed behind her on the floor. Her optics took in Megatron at the bottom of the staircase, noting that he didn't look the least bit nervous or uncertain, but that was to be expected. His bearing was regal and commanding as always; though she had to admit the recent polishing made him look uncharacteristically shiny. She was slightly nervous, but not intimidated. She simply felt the enormous responsibility to Megatron and the Empire become all too real. She could handle that though. The nervousness only meant that was aware of the gravity of her choice and that she cared to do a good job._

_She was nearly at Megatron's position when she caught sight of Starscream with a gun pressed to his back by Shockwave and she almost snickered which would have ruined the solemnity of the moment. She and Megatron had discussed before how to handle Starscream in case he decided to cause any trouble._

_Finally, Silverrose stood before Megatron, their optics locked and Silverrose formally knelt before him, acknowledging his superior rank and also reaffirming her loyalty to him and to the Decepticon cause. Here, the Decepticon Emperor would either accept her as worthy or cast her away. Megatron held out a large, ebony hand and the light pink and silver femme took it without hesitation and more than a little relief. Leading her up the staircase, Megatron stopped in front of a large table draped with purple cloth. The table had multiple objects upon it laid out ceremoniously; two ceremonial daggers, an ancient scroll featuring the names of the past Emperors and their brides, and her coronation crown. The gong still continued in the background, helping to keep the pace of the ceremony slow and deliberate. _

_Picking up one of the glistening ceremonial daggers, Megatron held it to Silverrose's neck, applying some pressure. He made certain to nick her slightly with it as he drew across her throat. She didn't flinch, keeping her optics locked with his the entire time. Megatron smiled and nodded approvingly. The dagger was a ceremonial test of the femme's courage and devotion. She was prepared to die unflinchingly for the cause and for her Emperor and mate._

_Then it was Silverrose's turn and she picked up her dagger, only when she held it to his throat, she averted her gaze and instead of drawing it across his throat, she hurled it to imbed itself in the wall closest to them. This symbolized her willingness to defend her mate and Emperor from any threats, keeping the Decepticon cause alive. _

_After signing the ancient scroll of the past Decepticon Emperors, Megatron resealed the document and recased it for return to the vault after the ceremony. Then Silverrose knelt before him once more and was crowned Megatron's Empress. Silverrose then rose and she and Megatron faced the assemblage. The other Decepticons saluted and kneeled, rising after Megatron and Silverrose returned the salute. The trumpets blared again as they descended the staircase and began mingling with their soldiers._

_*** _

_Silverrose awoke the next morning still curled up against Megatron, his right arm wrapped around her and his chin resting on top of her head. He had been awake for some time and chatting with Magnum through the touch telepathic link about the history of Cybertron and the events leading up to the current disgruntlement with the Autobot government._

"_Can't you two ever talk about anything fun?" She teased, then stretched lazily and resumed her original position._

_Megatron chuckled deeply. "Plotting the destruction of those accursed Autobots* is* fun, my dear."_

"_Especially first thing in the morning," Magnum agreed, a definite smirk evident in his "voice."_

_Silverrose groaned and sat up. "Don't tell me this "we attack at sunrise" slag is an inherited trait?"_

"_Somebody has to get those Autobrats out of bed in the morning." Magnum stated a little too cheerfully. Sometimes Silverrose couldn't tell when her son was being deadly serious or if he was joking. Megatron didn't wonder; he just grinned proudly._

"_A son after my own spark! I couldn't have asked for better," Megatron pulled Silverrose down to lie next to him again and kissed her deeply. The slender femme knew that was as much of a thank you as she would ever get from her consort and she savored the moment._

_Magnum chuckled a bit. "You know, I know we're all Decepticons, but I really do prefer it when you two aren't at each other's throats. It's pleasing to know that deep down you are still fond of each other."_

"_Fighting doesn't always mean that two people don't care about each other, Magnum. Sometimes it can mean the exact opposite."_

_Megatron nodded in agreement with Silverrose. "I don't oppose your mother going out alone during this time for no good reason. I'm trying to protect her and you from that whatever it is out there and of course, the Autoclods."_

"_Well, do try not to make arguing the only way you show each other you care, mmmkay?"_

_Silverrose could only shake her head and chuckle._

_***_

_A few weeks later, everything unraveled; and Megatron and Silverrose found themselves going round in circles in what would ultimately evolve into a waking nightmare that neither one could escape from._

_Megatron had returned to their chambers after several grueling matches in the Arena and the subsequent time needed for repairs in Repair Bay. Silverrose, hearing the doors open and shut, ventured downstairs. Megatron was a bit startled at her appearance. Despite the fact that he knew she'd been sleeping an ungodly portion of the day and night since conceiving Magnum, she usually still looked in dire need of a nap anytime he saw her. Today she simply looked a whole new dimension of exhausted. It wasn't altogether unexpected. The stronger the spark got, the more of an energy drain it placed on her systems. Regardless, it was still disconcerting to see a normally energetic and active female look like she could recharge standing up. There were other negative side affects of the sparking process; chiefly the emotional outbursts and mood swings that invariably accompanied overtiredness. Add to that her mild claustrophobia and his dogged refusal to scale back his plans until the sparkling was in its own shell. They were both reaching ignition temperature with each other._

_Despite her tiredness, Silverrose didn't want more recharge. She wanted out of their chambers for a little while._

"_Just another week, Silverrose. We'll get Magnum into his own shell and you can go out on your own again."_

_Silverrose began to feel like she was suffocating again. _

"_I don't think I can wait that long. I've been patient for over four weeks! Just tonight. Get me out of here for a little while. I'm suffocating in here."_

"_NO! Go back to recharge. You look like slag. I have duties to attend to. I'll return later."_

"_I look like *what*?!" Silverrose whispered dangerously, her optics blazed crimson fury._

"_Don't use that tone of voice with me, woman!"_

_The pink and silver femme's fist lashed out, connecting with Megatron's jaw with a little more strength than she thought she had in her at the time. "Frag you!"_

_Megatron raised a hand to strike her, but stopped himself just short of following through. He forcibly reminded himself that she was with spark and injuring her could have consequences for the sparkling. "If you weren't carrying my heir, Silverrose…_

"_A week from now you do as you will!" She spat back at him defiantly._

_Megatron growled and picked her up in his arms. He hauled her upstairs, all the while she struggled against him. Even at full strength she was no match for him._

"_Let me go!"_

"_Apparently you need a subtle reminder of my superior strength." He growled angrily and laid her none too gently on their recharge platform._

"_I expect to find you in this spot when I return." He turned his back on her and slammed the door on his way out to the resistance meeting._

_*** _

_Megatron was in the middle of drawing up attack plans with his comrades a few hours later when his radio crackled to life. Silverrose was in the middle of a combat situation with some creature she didn't recognize and was hastily radioing him for assistance._

_Not having time to explain why he was going to be bolting out the door, he pointed at Shockwave and Soundwave. "Come with me!"_

_They found Silverrose lying in a growing puddle of her own fuel and energon. A puddle that would soon be a lake if she wasn't patched up soon. She was unconscious and her injuries looked life threatening. Megatron attacked the creature that had tried to flee when the three new mechs arrived, but after being blasted a few times, it was able to slip back into the shadows. Megatron roared in fury, then tried to gather some self control back. Shockwave and Soundwave were attempting to patch up the dying femme and stabilize her enough to get her to a repair bay for extensive repairs._

"_Can you carry her and fly?" Shockwave asked, never looking up from his work.  
_

_Megatron nodded impatiently. "Yes! What of my son?! What is his condition?"_

_Soundwave and Shockwave looked at each other and hesitated a moment before Soundwave answered. "Dead."_

_It took Megatron a moment to fully process Soundwave's grim pronouncement. His fists and jaw clenched as he staggered over to the wall nearby. After several long moments as the nightmare began to sink in, his fist struck the wall with as much force as he could manage. "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS! SHE DISOBEYED ME! I TOLD HER NOT TO LEAVE DARKMOUNT."_

_Shockwave recoiled a bit and shuddered at the intensity of their leader's fury and grief, but Soundwave continued working on the injured female impassively._

_After a few more moments, Soundwave informed Megatron that Silverrose was ready to be moved._

_*** _

_Silverrose awoke a few days later to find herself back in the chambers she shared with Megatron. She felt achy and a little stiff. Trying to shake off her disorientation, the slender femme tried to recall what happened. The last thing she remembered was trying to fight off some strong and dark creature, but she had no idea how long ago that was. She slowly and weakly rolled her head to her right and found Megatron sitting next to their recharge platform. His elbows rested on the edge and his face was buried in his hands. She still didn't have much strength and she gingerly reached out to pry his fingers from his face. Noticing the contact, the black and silver mech lifted his head and Silverrose almost wished he hadn't. He looked as if he'd aged several million years overnight or hadn't slept in about that long. _

_What could have done this to…? Oh my god. No. She kept repeating "no" in her head like a mantra and searched desperately for the telepathic link that would reassure her he was alright. She didn't find it._

"_Magnum!" She choked out._

"_Magnum is dead, Silverrose. You disobeyed me, left the security of our chambers, and were attacked by that whatever the frag it is!"_

_It took her a few moments to let his hurtful comment sink in. It was true though. She was the reason they no longer had a son. That thought also hung over her like a thick, dark could. They no longer had a son. Then the tears came with the sparkwrenching grief. She rolled over with her back to Megatron; she didn't want him to see the tears. He was furious with her and he had every right to be. He tried to protect them from exactly this and she'd allowed her emotions to control her. She fully expected to be executed for her failure to the Emperor and the Empire. She had proven herself unworthy despite all that Megatron had believed she was. Megatron, not willing to coddle her, got up and went downstairs where Soundwave and Shockwave waited. _

"_I can't deal with this. I'm too furious with her right now to help either one of us get past it."_

"_She should be fine alone for a little while if you need some space," Shockwave suggested._

_Megatron nodded. "Just for a while. We also need to get the official word out that the Prince has been miscarried."_

_***  
_

_Megatron returned a short while later to find Silverrose up and packing her things. He watched her for a moment, noting that some movements still appeared physically painful for her. She was also still shedding tears for their lost son._

"_Where are you going?!" He demanded of her._

"_Unless you have me slated for execution which I expect, I am going to my parents' home for a while. I think you and I require space."_

_Megatron growled in frustration. "I do not have you slated for execution. You defied me, yes; but you are still my consort. And there can be another child in time."_

"_You said yourself I am to blame. I've failed you and the Empire. I deserve to die for my insubordination."_

"_Starscream means a lot less to me and he is insubordinate all the time, yet he lives."_

"_Yeah, I wonder about that sometimes."_

_Another warning growl._

"_Very well then. If you feel that space is what *you* need, then so be it. But I will not grant an annulment of our marriage or consent to divorce. You will remain my consort and as such I expect you to fulfill any official requirements and obligations to me. Do you understand?"_

_Silverrose's jaw clenched and she nodded, then turned to face him. "Look, if we could mourn our son together I might stay, but you don't process grief that way. For you, grief is expressed as anger. I already harbor enough guilt and responsibility for Magnum's death that I don't need you taking out your grief on me by laying all the blame at my feet. Perhaps in time, we can start over, but right now I need to try and heal on my own. I'm sorry." _

_She stowed her belongings in her subspace pocket and walked past Megatron, heading down the stairs and for the door. He watched her from the landing of the staircase, not really wanting her to leave, but not sure how he could stop her without feeling foolish. She glanced back at him once with sorrow in her optics and closed the door behind her._

_*** _

_Ages passed with Megatron and Silverrose coming together at official functions for the sake of appearances. There were always the ever present whispers of speculation about why there hadn't been any subsequent sparklings after Magnum's death, but the estranged couple shook them off privately and individually._

_Then one day, Megatron arrived to inform her that he would be blasting off in the new ship that had just been completed._

"_We are going to follow those accursed Autobots and attempt to locate an alternative energy source since Cybertron has been sucked dry. I will be leaving Shockwave in charge. I am here because I require your telemetry skills and I want you at my side as you should be."_

"_As you wish, my lord," she responded professionally along with the customary salute. He returned the salute, but found it slightly annoying that she was remaining so formal with him. He had been anticipating a warmer welcome, perhaps an attempt at reconciliation._

_Megatron clenched his fists in frustration. "Enough of this foolishness, Silverrose! We've been separated long enough and it's high time I am given an heir."_

_Silverrose knew it was too much to hope that he'd simply tell her if he wanted her back. Nope, that message had to be inferred from his "requirements" for her presence. "Alright. I will join you in your quarters on board ship before blast off. I will need to let my parents know tonight that I'm leaving for some time tomorrow and to look after my things."_

_Megatron nodded and turned for the door. "I shall see you later tonight then?"_

"_I'll meet you in your quarters at Darkmount after I wrap up my loose ends around here."_

_*** _

_Four million years later…_

_A couple of years after the Autobots and Decepticons on the Ark were revived, Soundwave called Megatron to the Control Room to inform him of an escape pod from the Stardrive that had been found. There had been a couple of escape pods that had been jettisoned from the Stardrive when it crashed on Earth at the same time the Ark did. It wasn't discovered that there had been a second escape pod until the Decepticons had searched the Stardrive after the humans discovered it. They had found the Heart of Cybertron, but none of the other Decepticons that hadn't boarded the Ark just before the crash. The search for the other escape pod had been ongoing, but the possibility that it might never be found or the Decepticons aboard might be damaged beyond repair._

_Megatron entered the Control Room and stood behind Soundwave. "What is it?"_

"_The escape pod has been found, Megatron."_

_It took a moment for Soundwave's information to sink in. _

"_Assemble the Decepticons and let's go." Megatron ordered and then pressed the button to raise the docking tower._

_*** _

_It took a while for the Constructicons to dig the escape pod out of the rock that it had been buried in for so long, but fortunately, a hatchway was one of the first parts of the pod to be revealed. Megatron's impatience was growing by the astrosecond. He had to know who was in that escape pod! But going through that hatchway would be a tight fit for someone as large as he was._

"_Soundwave, eject Laserbeak. I want to know what's inside."_

_The little cassette popped out of Soundwave and transformed in midair, before flying through the hatchway of the escape pod. It was quite dark inside and Laserbeak had to adjust his optic sensors to compensate. Unfortunately, recording what he saw would be a waste of time due to lack of light. He discovered the five missing Decepticons left on board the Stardrive before the others boarded the Ark and attacked the Autobots just prior to crashing on Earth. They had been left on board as a skeleton crew to pilot the Stardrive; but when the two ships were pulled in by the alien world's gravity the Stardrive had been impossible to control and the remaining Decepticons abandoned ship. _

_Retrieving the logs from the escape pod, Laserbeak returned to Megatron and Soundwave where the information from the log was examined._

_There were sensor logs, some journal entries made by the trapped Decepticons, and a few other bits of data that created a picture of what had happened to the escape pod and its crew. Apparently the landing of the escape pod had been none too gentle when it struck a rockface. The impact had been jarring enough that some of the pod's systems malfunctioned and to make matters worse, some boulders had been shook loose, burying the pod. The personal logs showed an impressive amount of attempts to escape; and the distress signal had even been activated even though the chance of it ever reaching Cybertron or even any of the Decepticons on Earth was nil due to the weakness of the signal and the fact that the pod was buried under quite a bit of rock. Finally the decision was made to put everyone in stasis lock and hope that someday they would be found and reactivated. All avenues of escape had been attempted and failed and killing each other out of claustrophobia and boredom would do none of them any good._

"_Quickly!" Megatron bellowed at the Constructicons and the other Decepticons. Finally after more of the escape pod was exposed, the Constructicons simply cut a large enough hole in the hull that Megatron could fit through it. A bit of sunlight now cascaded into the escape pod, illuminating it. In various spots around the cramped escape pod were the stretched out bodies of the crew, their colors only dulled from lack of attention over the millions of years._

"_Revive them!" Megatron commanded then stepped over a few of the bodies to reach the far side of the escape pod. He spotted Silverrose and picked her up, carrying her outside. He enjoyed Starscream's scowl of disappointment briefly before he beckoned Soundwave to help him revive her. _

_After a few moments, Silverrose stirred and her optics flickered for a moment before coming fully online. "Megatron." She whispered._

"_Tyrannus?" Megatron asked with urgency. Silverrose was silent for a moment as she searched for the telepathic bond with her son. It took Tyrannus a moment to respond, his own spark slightly slower to respond to his mother's revival._

"_He's operational as well, my lord."_

_Megatron tried not to show too visibly his relief at that then turned to Soundwave. "Are the others operational and fit for flight?"_

"_Affirmative," Soundwave replied._

"_Then let's return to base." _

_*** _

"_At ease, Soundwave," Megatron waved off Soundwave's usual formality and gestured for Soundwave to sit. "I asked you here because I need to warn you that I will be returning to Cybertron with Silverrose for an undetermined amount of time. I will be leaving Starscream in command until I return. I realize that this news will not be met with celebration for most of the Decepticons, but with Starscream's incessant attempts to assassinate me, I dare not keep Silverrose here while she is with spark. I will make regular trips down here via the space bridge, but in between visits I expect a constant update on Starscream's actions. I don't trust him."_

"_As you command, Megatron." Soundwave's voice was implacably neutral, belying nothing of the foreboding that filled him, knowing that Starscream would be inflicting his special brand of leadership on the Decepticons._

"_Very well then. Dismissed." _

_*** _

_Megatron arrived on Cybertron shortly after informing his second in command of his decisions. He found Silverrose settling into their old quarters in Darkmount; and she looked up at him when the ages old door opened._

"_You know I'll be fine if you need to return to Earth. You really should be down there."_

_The large, black and silver mech walked over to the window and looked out at the ruins of what was once a vibrant city during the Golden Age._

"_It is not for you to decide where I should or should not be," he said after a moment. "There are things that I can accomplish for the war effort here on Cybertron. And leaving Starscream in command for a while will keep him distracted while we are having my heirs. He is treacherous and not to be trusted, especially with matters that would work in my favor, such as an heir to the leadership. I expect that you and any children of mine he would consider his enemies. I have things well in hand, my dear. Do not concern yourself with such matters."_

_He was rather surprised that she simply nodded rather than argue about it as he'd expected. It was both a relief and worrisome at the same time, but then Megatron simply shrugged it off as she was probably tired and thought no more on it._

"_Enough of such things. I am…pleased to have you back, Silverrose; and also to know that our son is well. Come; join me on the balcony." _

_Smiling, Silverrose did as he asked, leaning her head on his shoulder as his left arm wrapped itself around her waist._

_*** _

_After about six weeks, it was finally time to move Tyrannus' spark to his own bodyshell. They decided to remain in Darkmount and in their own quarters for this procedure, though a few medics were brought up perform the transfer. Megatron brought Tyrannus' body shell up from his private lab and set it down on a makeshift platform several feet away from where Silverrose was settled._

_Silverrose lifted her head up from the pillow that was supporting it and through gritted teeth "suggested" that Megatron cease with the incessant pacing. For one thing it was making the poor young medics in the room nervous, which in turn made *her* nervous. They were about to activate laser scalpels near the spark of their son beneath her canopy and sever it from her energy supply and a single slip of the hand could lead to disaster. Megatron was intimidating enough to most mechs without his body language radiating impatience. Secondly, the constant sounds of his boots striking the metal floor was about to drive her stark raving mad. _

_Megatron fixed her with a warning stare, but after a moment he sat down in a nearby chair. Silverrose offlined her optics for a moment, savoring the silence in the room. It was short lived as Megatron's boot began tapping the floor and Silverrose groaned, giving up._

"_Alright, just get this done as quickly as possible then," she instructed the medics._

_They nodded then began slowly and carefully severing Tyrannus' spark from Silverrose's sparking mechanism. The process was a bit painful as energy was still flowing to the spark to sustain it until it was fully severed. Her hands clenched the sides of the platform she was laying on in order to keep still. Fortunately the medics were fairly quick about it because Megatron was getting more impatient by the astrosecond; and after several minutes, they had the spark secured in its own spark casing and then placed inside its own shell. _

_Megatron rushed over to his son's shell to watch him as he came online. He wasn't nervous really, but excited to finally have a son and heir. Tyrannus's optics flickered a few times before they fully powered up. Tyrannus sat up and father and son regarded each other. _

"_Son."_

"_Father. It is an honor. It is also somewhat strange seeing you with my own optics and not through my mother's."_

_Megatron chuckled. "Speaking of your mother…" Megatron stepped out of the way so that Tyrannus could see around him. Silverrose was just taking a cube of energon from one of the medics. Tyrannus hopped off the platform his shell had been placed on and stepped over to stand beside his Silverrose. She set the cube down and sat up, adjusting the pillows behind her._

"_Tyrannus!" She smiled warmly and reached out to hug her son. She was surprised to find the hug returned._

"_Mother." Breaking the contact, he frowned. "Are you well?"_

_Silverrose nodded. "I'm fine, son. Just a little tired. Your spark required a lot of my energy, but that's normal. I will be fine after a few days rest."_

_Megatron put a strong, black hand on his son's shoulder. "Your mother requires rest. Your quarters are through that door. I shall join you momentarily."_

_The tall, black and red mech nodded his acknowledgement and did as he was instructed. After the door shut behind Tyrannus, Megatron leaned over Silverrose and touched his lips to her forehead. The exhausted femme smiled. "Sorry, I wish I had the energy to join you two."_

_Megatron nodded and pulled a light sheet over her. "Rest for now."_

_*** _

Megatron scowled as he snapped out of his reverie and checked the chronometer. It wasn't normally like him to be so easily distracted, but then on this particular day there wasn't much else to do but sit and wait. He stood up from his desk as the door to his office slid open to admit his son, Tyrannus with Silverrose and Starchaser in tow. All three greeted Megatron with the customary salute.

"They have both been checked out by repair bay. Other than Starscream's null ray they didn't register any damage or anything unusual," Tyrannus reported.

Megatron nodded. "Excellent. Now if you'll excuse us son, your mother and I have much to discuss. Starchaser, go rest."

After brother and sister departed, Megatron turned to Silverrose. "Sit down, my dear. I am most interested in hearing how you escaped from the Ark."

Silverrose frowned in confusion. "I thought I told you I had those satellites rigged to do my bidding at a moment's notice. Your scans didn't tell you what the satellite transmitted?"

Megatron nodded. "I wanted to hear the story from you," he said, handing her an energon cube.

"Ah, I see. You know how Laserbeak spies to get information? Well, I keep my satellites updated with the latest stuff on Teletran One and any passcodes, signals, frequencies, and all that. All I did was use the satellite to trick Teletran One into powering down for a short while. I knew that my force field would give us the time we needed to get airborne. Oh, I don't know if you know, but Starscream is the reason Starchaser and I were shot down to begin with."

Megatron nodded angrily. "I suspected as much. He is…at your disposal for whatever punishment you see fit."

Smirking wickedly, Silverrose radioed for Tyrannus then turned back to Megatron. "I'm glad to hear it. You're always such a reasonable mech."

Tyrannus returned a few moments later. "Yes, mother?"

Silverrose smiled evilly. The kind of smile that worried the slag out of all three siblings. "Escort our errant lieutenant to the smallest fragging training room we have sans null rays. If he bitches about the lack of armament, give him the heaviest, bulkiest weapon you can find."

"Uh, he'd probably need both hands to wield such a weapon."

"Sounds like he has a problem then," Silverrose shrugged her shoulders. "He decided to ambush us in his element. Now he's going to play in mine. It will be most amusing to hear him singing a different tune when he has to engage in hand to hand combat. We all know how he's terrified of that slag."

Tyrannus nodded and saluted. "As you wish. May we be permitted to watch?"

Silverrose grinned. "After you inform repair bay to be prepared for incoming."

Ty grinned and headed off.

Megatron just sat behind her on the other side of his desk, chuckling. Then he changed the subject. "You do understand why I didn't come for you and Starchaser?"

Silverrose shook her head and laughed. "And I appreciate that, by the way. Escaping on one's own is a much more pleasing high and much more exciting. Please, by all means, save that ivory tower, white knight shit for the Autobots. Now if you'll excuse me, the second in command needs an attitude adjustment."

She turned for the door, but hesitated a moment. Turning back to him, she cocked her head. "You are coming, aren't you? It can be one of those joyous little family activities you so dearly love."

She left the room with an impish grin, leaving Megatron to shake his head. Family was just another one of those things in life that could happen to anybody. Even him.


End file.
